


I'm the Only Friend That Makes You Cry

by Whooooooops



Series: All my friends are cacti [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Checker's a Big Gay, Cherri's the father everyone deserves, Coming of Age, Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff, Guns, Homelessness, I needed a fluff DD story don't come at me, I'll add onto chapters when I feel like it, Illnesses, M/M, Nightmares, Stealing, the fab four be the fab four, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooooooops/pseuds/Whooooooops
Summary: Family isn't important. In the zones you either live or you don't. It's better to have some people, but if you don't have that, you're not screwed. Or maybe you are. It's hard to tell when all your friends are cacti.Go read this https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914109/chapters/62979412 they can be read in any order!! There are two extra chapters on quotev that I didn't feel like posting on here cause I wanted to keep it angsty
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Dr. Death Defying (Danger Days), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: All my friends are cacti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880656
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Checker's twelve, I hc Dr D and Cherri to be in their mid to late 30's.

It was one of those days when you're too tired to really do anything, but awake enough to not be able to go to sleep. D hefts himself out of bed and takes a few shaky steps to get to his chair. He had a little bit before he had to start working. He looks down at a sleeping Cherri Cola and sighs, going to go over notes from the previous day.

There wasn't a whole lot of news, just some reports of drac sightings and obituaries. At least it'd be a slow day. He gets everything ready and starts at exactly 6:30 AM. He does his normal intro and puts on a song.

He mostly doesn't have anything else to do until Cherri wakes up. He reads the news after a few songs. Most everyone should be up by now, he learned quickly that if you want anyone to hear the news, you gotta wait 'til at least nine. Pony's out getting more, there's always more. Nothing ever stays the same in the desert. 

Sure enough, Show Pony gets back a bit later with some more news. They get up earliest and get a lot done, second only to D. Pony usually comes back with more gossip than anything else, but that's okay. It's better than some of the other stuff he gets.

There's always at least one story about the fabulous four. Five minutes doesn't pass where they don't get hurt. This time Kobra and Ghoul had a competition in Tommy's shop to see who could hold their breath the longest that ended with Ghoul passing out (He still won). That was one of the more tame ones. On multiple occasions, Poison's kissed exterminators and dracs to distract them. Nothing too out of the ordinary happened. That's less common than people might think, though. Something's always happening all the time. It wouldn't be long until Show Pony caught wind of something. Until then, D just had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more exposition it won't last long I promise

Cherri wakes up with a start. Nightmares weren’t an uncommon thing to the people in the zones, you see too much to not have one once in a while. Cherri never really tells D about the ones he has, of course, D knows. D knows just about everything, he just doesn't know the extent of any of them. One, maybe two dreams a month is all D needs to know. You would think as his partner, (they honestly don't know what their relationship is. Marriage isn't really a thing in the desert) he would at least tell him how many he's having, but Cherri just doesn't find it important. 

Cherri sits up and runs his hands through his hair a few times to comb it. He stands and goes to find D. Cherri wakes up kinda late, but he's always on time for his poetry segment. D looks up, "Hey." Cherri waves in acknowledgement, his brain's not fully working yet. He takes a seat across from D and opens his notebook.

Some of his poems are about his nightmares, some about the plants that he sees, but there's quite a big chunk of his book dedicated to poems about D. he never uses his name, of course. He has to figure it out on his own. He picks one of those this morning.

He usually does one in the morning and more at night. He gets more listeners at night. It gets lonely for some people. You can't leave them alone with their thoughts. Cherri knows that better than most.

This was one of the rare occasions when he doesn't go over the two minutes he has. D puts on another song and sits back, "How'd you sleep?" Cherri shrugs, "I've slept better. You?" "Pretty well," He writes something down, "It took me a while to actually get to sleep." Cherri nods and writes some things down, putting together the lineup for that night.

There's more news a bit later, Kobra and Ghoul tried to convince people at the zone 05 market that Party Poison was the reincarnation of God himself. Again, just a regular Tuesday. Cherri stands after D puts the next song on, "I'm gonna run an errand." D nods, "Be safe, don't get yourself ghosted," he says without looking up from his notes. "You can't tell me what to do,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spare kudos, m'person?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night goes unexpectedly

Cherri had made some questionable decisions as a kid. He got some tattoos, drank a bit too much, oh, and decided he wanted a droid arm and cut his real one off. And the droid on only works about three quarters of the time, anyway. That didn’t matter to D, though. They both were imperfect, and that was okay. They were old, gay, and the leaders of a group of young, gay people. 

Dr. D wasn’t always at the shack. He left like, twice a year. The sand was really hard on D’s chair, so he just decided it was easier to stay inside. Cherri practically had to beg him to leave. He wanted a date night. 

They had found a neutral town with a bar in it, and went out for a few drinks, nothing too crazy. They were heading back to the van. D stops and puts is arm out in front of Cherri. Someone was behind the van.

D gets his gun out, “I’ll give you a warning, whoever you are.” It’s a kid of about twelve years of age. D’s face softens as he puts his gun down, “Hey, there,” The kid looks like a deer in headlights. “Why were you touching my car?”

“I-I’m sorry, I was- I-I just,” she sounds terrified, “I n-needed something to hold onto,” D thinks for a moment. Cherri interjects, “Why don’t you come over here.” The kid nods and uses the car for support, her right leg is dragging. “Let go of the car for me.”

She shakily does so, and falls when she tries to take a step. “Where are your parents?” Cherri asks. “What’s it to you?” She’s trying to be tough. She’s not. “Can you stand?” Cherri knows the answer. “Of course I can,” she scoffs, “I-I can totally do that, what kind of question is that-” she gets cut off. “We just saw that you can’t.” D says softly.

She sighs. “What’s your name?” D asks. “Ch-checker,” she stuttered. “Do you wanna come home with us, at least for the night?” She nods sheepishly. Cherri picks her up and puts her in the van.

~

Over the few days Checker had been with Cherri and D, they had learned she was in fact twelve years old, and she couldn’t walk right. 

She was sitting with Cherri, “What happened to your arm?” she asks. He looked over, “I’ll only tell you if you tell me what happened to your leg.” she thinks for a moment, “Deal.”

Cherri waits for her to tell him, “Polio.” she says simply, “Now it’s your turn.” Cherri raises his eyebrows, “You could’ve told us earlier.” Checker shrugs, “It’s too late now.” He sighs. “You have to tell me now.”

“I guess you’re right. I got bored when I was like, 20, and decided to cut it off.” Her eyes widen, “Nice.” Cherri laughs a bit, “I don’t know if I’d say that-” Checker cuts him off, “Yes, it is.” he smiles, “Alright, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison's a jerk, I never liked his character, that's the chapter.

Poison likes to steal things. Nothing is safe. They can get their hands on everything.

It was about 6:45 when Checker woke up. She sits up and looks for her crutch which isn't there. She sighs and stands, using the wall for support. There are some 'Joys outside playing with a cactus. Okay, that's fine. She watches them for a bit, then perks up and goes outside.

Poison yoinked it. Of course. "What're you guys doing?" Checker asks. One with firetruck red hair looks down at her, "Nothin' much." She purses her lips, "Whatcha got there?" The dude shrugs, "Found it in the shack. It's prolly one 'a D's." She looks annoyed, "That's mine."

"Ooooooo, you're gonna get in trouble," the short one smirks. The first one glares, "If it's yours, come over here and get it." they smirk. The tall one of them takes it from Poison and gives it back to her, "Sorry about them..." She looks up at him, "It's fine. You guys didn't know," She goes back inside.

They come inside after a bit. Checker's writing in her room. The one with red hair goes to find her, "Hey," they come in her room. She looks up and glares, "What do you want?" they raise their eyebrows, "Fiesty, are we?" that only makes her madder. "Jet said I needed to apologize to you." 

She looks up at them, "Why'd you take it in the first place?" "We wanted to play cactus baseball, obviously." She deadpans, "That's the single dumbest idea I've heard in my entire life." Poison crosses their arms, "You're life hasn't been that long." She crosses her arms too, "You're probably not that much older than me." They scoff and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do y'all like it so far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checker's learns how to shoot faster than the girl, but then again anyone could.

Checker had basically become a second Show Pony, and she was okay with that. They would have little races to see who could get done with their errands faster. Checker had only won once. She was sent out with Pony today. Apparently there was something big they needed to get done. 

They'd encountered a small cloud on the way there. Checker had been in claps before, she had a special way of killing them, though. "You got a gun, kid?" Pony asks. Checker scoffs, "Don't need one." They look at her oddly and start fighting. There are only about four they need to take care of. Checker basically beats them with her crutch. She had one a while ago, and it seemed to work then, so why not try it again? 

She gets one and a half dracs. Pony helps her out on the last one. Yeah, maybe it wasn't the most efficient way of doing it, but it worked and it was fun. Pony looks down at her, "You need a gun." She looks down, "Aw."

The two of them stop at a vending machine of the way home, "Do you know how to get something outta this?" She shrugs, "I usually just kick it." Pony smirks, "Good girl." She gets her gun. "I'm sure we can convince Poison to paint it." She looks down, "I doubt they'll do that." Pony looks down at her, "And why not?" She smirks slightly, "Poison stole it then got mad at me when I wanted it back." Pony shrugs, "They owe me a favor. They'll do it."

~

Checker never learned what Poison did for Pony, and she didn't really wanna know. She got it painted a neon green and black checkerboard pattern. She still didn't like Poison, but now she had at least some respect for them, which was all they were probably gonna get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's not living a lie like the girl


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much-needed affection for Checker

Throughout her time in the city, as a juvie hall, and eventually, the desert, all Checker wanted was to be held. Her parents weren’t there to, her sister did, but she's long gone, so she decided to just hold herself. Affection like that was very uncommon in the slums and desert, (That would require staying in one place for a prolonged amount of time) but when at night when she would find a building to sleep in or behind, she’d curl up on the ground and kinda give herself a hug. No one would notice, it just looked like she was trying to keep warm so no one would get on her case for weakness.

Not every place was stone cold, such as D’s station, but Checker never really asked, as to not give them the impression that she’s weak. She wasn’t, she could fight just as well as the next runner, but her leg was a weakness. Asking for anything like that would only make her weaker. You either died or you didn’t, and her leg was a way to help the prior.

Everyone in the zones got nightmares from time to time, and Checker was no exception. She usually kept them quiet to not disturb the others, though. She screamed this time. Not expected. Cherri wakes up. Expected. He comes in. Expected. He’s not mad, definitely not expected.

“Are you alright?” he asks softly. Checker looks up at him, “Y-yeah,” she stutters. He sits on her bed, “Did you have a nightmare?” she nods. He nods sympathetically, “Do you wanna talk about it?” She shakes her head. He stands to go back to bed. “W-wait, Cherri?” he turns around, “Hm?” she looks down, blushing, “Will you s-stay…?” his face softens, "Of course," he comes back and sits on her bed. Checker's about to fall back asleep.

She'd longed for that feeling for years now, she really missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos would be great


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black eyes all around.

The rain sucked. Well, no, not all them time. When it was water it felt nice in the 110 degree plus weather. It sucked when it was acid. BLI used chemicals to make the weather perfect, and the zones had to pay. Meh. Checker had become used to it.

The slums were full of smog. It was nearly impossible to walk in there and not immediately choke on the pollution. Acid wouldn’t do much to her. Because of this, she was the only one who could go out one day. D needed news, things had been slow the last few days, he needed a story and by Destroya Checker was gonna get it for him.

The rain cleared up after a few hours, but Checker hadn’t gotten back yet. In her defense, she had to cross three zones, but she usually was done a few minutes ago. Nobody at the station really got worried. Some days her leg hurt more than others, she was probably just having a bad day. Both her and D know, sand is the worst to deal with when you can’t walk right. The dunes are hard to get over.

She got home an hour later with a black eye and bloody nose. Pony looks up, “Checker?” she wipes her nose, looking completely unphased, “Hey,” she tries to go to her room. Pony wasn’t having it, “What happened?” she shrugs, “Some guy got mad for Destroya knows what. I’m fine.” she keeps going

“Nope, hold on,” Pony takes her the clean her face up. She sits on the counter, “I”m fine, Pony. You don’t-” Pony doesn’t let her finish, “There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she mumbles and walks off to her room. There wasn’t anything going on that day, she was tired and irritable. She passed out as soon as she got on the bed.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checker gets stuck but don't worry she can totally handle it.

Checker normally wasn’t alone at the station, but sometimes, Cherri had to go to Tommy’s, D had a meeting, and Pony was off doing whatever Pony does. This usually wasn’t a problem, she had her own errands, and when she didn’t, she wrote. Boredom simply wasn’t a thing in the zones.

Some days her leg hurt more than others. Today happened to be one of those days. She didn’t complain, she could handle it, (There’s totally not a difference between complaining and saying you’re in pain and need to take a break) she got by just fine.

At this particular time, she was home by herself. She was getting hungry so she went to get some Power Pup. Checker’s short. About 5’1 to be exact. Mention it and you'll get a crutch to the ankles. Because of the fact that she's an absolute baby child, she can’t reach the power pup. She gets up on the counter and gets it. That’s always worked before.

She looks down to find her crutch has disappeared into the oblivion portal from elder scrolls (The Polio messed up her vision; it’s right in front of her) so now she can’t get down. Great. There’s at least another hour until anyone gets back, so all she can do is wait. She eats her food and doesn’t do a whole lot while she’s waiting.

~

Cherri’s the first one home, per usual. Checker looks up, “Hey.” Cherri gives her an odd look, “What are you doing?” she shrugs. “How long have you been up there?” she thinks for a moment, “A few hours. I got up here looking for food, couldn’t find my crutch, so I couldn’t get down.” he nods. “Can you get it for me…?” she asks, “O-oh, right,” he puts his stuff down and gives it to her, “Thanks,” she goes off to her room.


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checker's a Big Gay™

Checker had a route when she delivered mail and got the news, and on this route, there was this one girl that rode with someone who always had news. This girl made Checker’s gaydar go off, and she needed her. She didn’t know her name, and there was no way she was gonna ask, but her gay little brain loved her.

She headed to their base to find the one that usually did the talking wasn’t there. The girl got the door instead. Oh god. “Hey,” she smiled. Her voice is as pretty as she is oh god, “H-hey,” She gets the news. The girl turns around to go inside, “W-wait,” she turns back around and raises an eyebrow, “I-I never caught your name,” she blushes, smooth. Real smooth. She thought, “Oh, I’m Mouse,” she smiles. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. “I’m Checker,” Mouse nods, “I’ll see you around,” Checker nods and goes back to the station.

~

Checker made up her mind. She needed Mouse. She wrote her something to give to her on her mail route, slipped it in her bag and went on her way. 

Mouse got the door again, “Hey,” she smiles. God, that smile will kill me. “Hi, I-I got some mail for you today…” She raises her eyebrows, “From who?” Checker blushes, “I can’t tell you,” she hands her the letter. She gets the news and makes her next stop.

~

Checker was terrified to go the next day. It’ll be fine. If she says no, it’s not a big deal. People refuse things all the time! I’ll be alright. She debated on even going to their base, but she found herself wandering back there. Mouse gets the door.

“Hey,” Mouse’s blushing, “I read the note.” Checker looks up, “And…?” She tries to get her words together. She can’t, and instead decides that Checker needs a kiss, so that’s what she did. She looks up, “You took it well,” Mouse nods. Checker can’t concentrate on the news.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why we tell people when we don't feel well

Checker didn’t ask for help. She didn’t need it. Whatever she was dealing with she could handle. Destroya forbid she bothered anyone. It’s better to keep everything down there than make someone stop doing something potentially important.

Checker wasn’t a zone born. She hardly remembers what it was like with her parents in the city, nor did she care, but because she wasn’t a zone-born, she wasn’t immune to the diseases native to the zones. It’s not like she would get sick or anything, right?

She woke up one day with a headache. It’s nothing much, she’s fine. She gets ready to go. Mouse had given her a pin the day before, she’s sure to put in on. The sun definitely didn’t help her head, she’s ask for a bottle of water when she gets home. She delivers the mail and gets home. 

D looks up, “Hey,” she nods in acknowledgement. “I know you just got back, but could you run this to DJ?” She nods, “Yeah, of course.” He hands her an envelope, “Thanks,” she nods and leaves.

~

Checker wakes up the next day and immediately wishes she didn’t. She gets up and leaves her room. D looks up from his notes, “Hey,” Her face is red, “Mm,” she mumbles. He looks at her oddly, “Are you alright?” she nods, “M’ jus’ tired.” He looks concerned, “Alright…” She goes and delivers the mail. She can barely keep going.

It takes her longer than normal for her to get home. D just finished a broadcast, “Hey.” Her face is bright red. D looks up, “You’re not lookin’ shiny.” She sighs, “M’ fine. I’m just tired.” He looks concerned, “Go drink some water.” She nods and does so.

~

She goes on like that for a few more days. She’s only been getting worse. She goes to sleep a few days later.

D’s been worried, “Hey, Cherri?” he doesn’t look up from what he’s doing, “Hm?” He’s going through notes, “Did you get any more info about Checker?” he looks up, “Not a whole lot. She told me she was born in the city.” Dr. D sighs, “She’s not looking good.” Cherri goes back to his notes, “I’ll go check on her when I’m done.”

~

Checker wakes up a few days later to someone running their hands through her hair. She can barely move. She makes a little noise, causing D to look down at her, “Checker-” She looks up at him and starts to cry. D calls Pony to help him onto the bed. He pulls her onto his lap, “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” She tries to apologize, “Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for, darlin’.” She looks up at him. He continues to run his hands through her hair as she falls back asleep.

Pony deposits a green bandana into the mailbox the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is bad, say what you want but it won't surprise me. If you liked it some spare kudos would be greatly appreciated.  
> My Quotev account is @.DaftBastard, remember to ask to follow


End file.
